I Got All My Sisters With Me
by KikiJuanita
Summary: Growing up Rachel never knew her Mom, all she knew that she was adopted and over the years she did wonder about that of her and maybe possibly any other family she might have; and Shelby never ever forgot the little girl that at age 17 she gave up for adoption, and one day hoped that she might reach out to find her; and get to know not only her, but the rest of her family as well.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Clearly I know I shouldn't even be contemplating starting any more stories with the number that I already have on the go on here; not to mention the ones that aren't yet due to be published because of spoilers for that of others.  
_ _However this one, I couldn't help but publish; because I have essentially given away the plot line for this is the Everywhere You Look story in the latest chapter just published.  
_ _This story though whilst that of the same premise - with Rachel finding out about her birth mom, the half sisters she never knew about and also that of cousins which include Marley, Kitty and my OC Mikki; is set within the spin from the EYL stories, where I have had Mikki return back to South Carolina where she grew up upon realization that she was still in love with Sebastian that she had met in college.  
_ _The reason for the two different perspectives is because there will be some issues that arise in this one that you will see later on, when Rachel realizes that the girl who once was friends with those she now calls friends, is actually that of a blood relation to her; and that in ways is going to cause a few issues, and also old feelings for some people to come up again.  
_ _So please enjoy what will be a short little story of how a family that was split apart through that of circumstances beyond their control, come to know one another. If you love please leave a review, or fave/follow it - so I know you're keen for an update on it.  
_

 _Quickly I will say any character you see within this story that isn't that of a Glee character belongs to me and none of them can be used with my permission.  
_  
 _Thanks for reading and enjoy!_  
 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxxo_

* * *

Shelby Pinciotti cried as she held the little girl that just a few hours ago, she had given birth to and was now preparing to say goodbye to forever.

But she knew as she held the little baby with a smattering of brunette hair with her cute little button nose and tiny hands and feet, that this was the best thing for her, for all of them.

Her and Donovan weren't ready to be parents, and whilst when they did have sex and use protection; the last thing either of them ever thought would happen was that the condom would break and they would be facing the daunting world of being teenage parents.

At first wanting to keep the little baby that she would be providing all the care for whilst they were growing for the first nine months of their lives; her parents and also Donovan's parents were not sure that their two seventeen year old teenage children were ready for the responsibility; and with both of then having catholic upbringings, the idea of termination was never even mentioned; but upon realizing that they wouldn't be able to give their child the best life, with that of advice from their parents and that of a heavy heart from both of them; they made the decision to give up the little girl for adoption, and let a couple that maybe were not able to become parents get to experience that.

"Miss Pinciotti" said a nurse coming into the room where she was having that of a few minutes alone with her little girl. "It's time"

Shelby looked at her and nodded and then looked at the little girl in her arms, who for the most part from what she could see, seemed to be that of a very quiet placid baby; Shelby placed a kiss to her little forehead.

"I'm sorry my sweet little girl" she said softly, tears slipping down her face. "Please know this is for the best. You're going to have a wonderful life"

Smiling slightly as she committed all she could to memory of the little girl she was in a moment possibly never going to again, she felt more tears well in her eyes. "If you ever want to find me baby girl, I will gladly, gladly love you with all my heart"

"May I take her now Miss Pinciotti?" asked the nurse, and Shelby turned to her and just nodded.

Walking slowly over to Shelby and giving her a smile, the nurse who'd be in that of her early thirties gently took the little girl from her, and she gave that of a small cry.

"Shhh, shhh" said the nurse, looking to her and rocking her back and forth slightly. "It's okay sweetheart"

"Please just go" said Shelby, as she heard still the little cries from the baby that she was never going to hold again.

"You're doing a wonderful thing here" said the nurse with a small smile to her; and then headed over to the door of the room and walked out; and as she disappeared with the little girl, Shelby broke down in a fit of tears; knowing that she would never ever forget that little girl for as long as she was to live.

* * *

 _End Note: Yes I did give Shelby another name as her surname only because I had already established that name as that being the one of the one I now have in my mind as her older sister, being the mother of Mikki, Kitty and Marley; and her maiden name.  
What are people's thoughts on this so far?! Interested to read more?_

 _Love to you all and thanks for reading,  
_ _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxox_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews and also follow/faves on the first chapter of this! I will say I did delete a rather rude review who told me what I write is crap, and that I shouldn't post everything I write to the internet. And it makes me wonder where some of the trolls get off and if they have ever heard if you don't have anything nice to say then, don't say it at all!_  
 _Anyway, they are not important and if by any chance they are still reading; I will write and post whatever the hell I want to, because there are people who do enjoy reading and you're not being forced to read this, so if you don't like then do click back and find something else to read._

 _So this chapter sees more of setting up that of more backstory as to Shelby, and also that of those who we know to be Rachel's parents; and the next chapter will definitely go into more of that of the story. I just feel as this is really important to see where Rachel came from to where she goes to, and how those lives some day will be all connected up together._  
 _I will have to quickly try and finish another story "Running Back Home to You" and then get on to posting another one that I am as yet not able to put on here, because of the spoiler nature of it for what is to come in some; but this story will tie up with that of the yet to be published one; as this is going to differ from the Everywhere You Look story, where again Rachel and Mikki are cousins; but circumstances in that of the relationship Mikki has is very different in terms of who she ended up being with, so therefore this one will be a lot different because of the issues that it's going to cause with other people when they find out who Rachel is in fact related to._

 _Anyway, thank you for reading it's so very much appreciated - and please only leave a review if you have something nice to say. I wouldn't leave a mean review for anyone else, so I don't expect others to do it to me._

 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 2:

As it turned out, giving up the little girl that she and Donovan had was probably in the best interest for all of them; as a few months after having given birth, he and Shelby broke up, and if there was that of a child involved it would have been a lot more difficult and messy to deal with.

Over her senior year in high school, Shelby often wondered and hoped that the little girl that she had given up, was loved and happy with in her life with that of her new parents; whoever they may be. And when she moved away for college, her thoughts of the little girl that she had once given life to, started to kind of fade away; however when her older sister Midge got married and then not long after gave birth to her own little girl, the feelings of loss for that of the one that she would never get to know came back.

Just after having turned twenty one, and in her final year of college, she was sitting in that of her sister and brother in law Eric's house, that they had bought shortly after getting married and before having the little girl that they christened Mikayla Anne Kapowski or Mikki as they had all come to call the little girl; and holding that of her baby niece, she couldn't help but shed a few tears as she looked at her and saw just how similar she was to that of the little girl that she had given up.

"Shelz?" asked Midge, coming into the living area where her younger sister was, with that of a bottle of formula she had gone to make her for her daughter. "Are you okay?"

"Fine" replied Shelby, looking up to her with a nod and small smile. "Just, she's so beautiful Immy"

"Did you want to feed her?" asked Midge, looking to her with a small smile also; realizing what had gotten her baby sister so upset and thinking maybe this might maybe make her feel just that little better.

"Can I?" asked Shelby, looking to her older sister; and Midge nodded holding the bottle out to her, and Shelby took it with that of a smile. "Thank you"

"Sure" replied Midge, with that of a laugh. "You are totally who Eric and I are calling if we ever want a quiet night out, just the two of us"

"Okay, I can do that" said Shelby, with a nod as she let the little girl feed from the bottle that she was now drinking out of.

"Do you often wonder about her?" asked Midge, looking at her sister.

"I do, yeah" replied Shelby, looking up at her sister with a small smile. "It wasn't as much as I use to, but then you and Eric had this beautiful little girl; and it has made me wonder again just what she'd be like now"

"I wonder that as well" said Midge, with a smile. "And I'm sure she'd be very beautiful"

"Same" replied Shelby, with a nod. "I just hope that she is happy as well, that's all I ever want her to be"

"Me too" said Midge, with a nod also. "And you never know maybe one day you might get to meet her"

"Yeah" replied Shelby, with a smile to her older sister; and continued to talk with her whilst feeding that of her little baby niece; knowing that even though she didn't get to have her first born little girl, any other children she may go on to have in the future would definitely hear of the little sister that could have been.

#IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM#

Two years later, after meeting a wonderful guy by the name of Dustin Goolsby and marrying him in a small ceremony surrounded by that of her family, which now with her older sister having had another little girl in that time also, that became known as Katherine Elizabeth Kapowski or Kitty as the little girl quickly became known as; she and Dustin welcomed that of their own first daughter as well, a girl that christened Kendrix Marie Goolsby; and Shelby couldn't be more happy to finally have that of a little girl that she was going to be able see grow up and be the one to love and nuture.

And living only that of half an hour from her older sister, meant that the cousins were able to see one another quite often and even from that of a young age seemed to truly love being with one another; and although the thoughts of the little girl once again that she had given away had become less and less frequent, there were times when she did see that of the three girls playing with one another that she did again begin to wonder what the other little would have thought of not only her sister but also her cousins as well.

When Midge had a third daughter, who was christened Marley Rose Kapowski; and then that of only six months later herself having another little girl that became known as Samantha Louise Goolsby, or rather Sami for short; and with complications arising in the birth of her second child which saw her unable to fall pregnant again; it did once again make her thing of the little girl from so long ago.  
However the fact that despite that, she was blessed to have that of two more beautiful little girls; the bond between that of the two of them to begin with and then also that of the three Kapowski girls, and then later on Midge and Eric's final child, a boy that was named Roderick James Kapowski; who as it turned out was very much doted on by that of his sisters and cousins, since he was the only boy; gave her no regrets in life; the Kapowski/Goolsby/nee Pinciotti children were all very loved, and Shelby knew that she, Dustin, Midge and Eric, would make sure that they would be that for the rest of their lives.

#IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM#

Signing up for adoption agency after getting being together for that of five years; and deciding that they would love to give that of a child without a family a home, Hiram and Leroy Berry; with Hiram changing his name from Sarfati to Berry, when they made the decision to adopt so that their child would have the same last name as both of them; that was the easy step.

The next more difficult step was trying to convince so many of what appeared to be that of bigoted people that didn't believe that two men were able to raise a child together; in a safe, loving and nurturing environment; was indeed the harder part of it all, and so many times the two men nearly found themselves all but giving up their hopes of ever being parents.

Finally however, after so much rejection and lost hope; they got the call they had been hoping and praying would finally come to them, to tell them that a little girl had been placed into the adoption system, and if they were still interested in becoming parents then the little girl could be there's.

Quickly accepting the chance to become parents, the two of them traveled to South Carolina where the little girl had been born; and organised with the agency who was overseeing the adoption to have the paperwork signed and all other formalities including that of naming what was now to be their little girl, who they had already decided upon calling even before meeting her, Rachel Barbra Berry; the two men returned to New Jersey where they lived, with the sense that they were now complete.

As Rachel grew from that of a little baby to an inquisitive toddler, it was always in the back of both Leroy and Hiram's minds, that out there somewhere the little girl had another family; and when the time was right they would tell her, and let her make the decision to as if she wanted to get to know them; something that they as her fathers, were both okay with; because who were they to deny the little girl they both vowed to love a chance to get to know that of where it was she came from.

* * *

 _End Note: As said next chapter I will go into more of the actual story of this; as by this I mean I will have Rachel find out from her dad's that she is adopted; and also the Kapowski/Goolsby girls will also find out about their cousin/sister as well._

 _Once again thanks for reading and keeping me motivated to write; it's truly a great feeling to be able to share these stories with so many people who do love reading them as much as I love writing them._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, fave and follows on the last couple of chapters - this part is split into two years, as noted at the top of each section._  
 _One part is that of Rachel's and her finding out that she is adopted, and the other is that of the ones that are her family and them finding out they have a sister/cousin somewhere out there._  
 _And because of the obvious age difference between the oldest two in each part, Rachel and Mikki; and then in the case of Rachel's sister and other cousins when they find out about the adoption, there is a vast difference in the age this happens._  
 _I do however think Rachel would have come to know a lot earlier about that of being adopted, since she does have two dad's and not a mother raising her; whereas for that of her sisters and cousins, them not knowing to a later point would be more likely the case._

 _It also shows, the dynamic between that of the sisters and cousins who have been raised closely together; and that is going to later on prove confronting to Rachel, who growing up an only child, isn't used to firstly having sisters or cousins who are close with one another; but also because of other things that have happened in the connecting stories, make her raise some questions to them because of what she will go on to hear from others; and them wondering if she is by any chance similar to that of her biological family._

 _Thanks for reading._  
 _Love always,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 3 –

1992.

Growing up with her two father's in New Jersey, Rachel Berry lead a happy childhood, was fully aware that her upbringing was the of different to any of her friends; because for her the fact that she had two dad's rather than that of a mother and father raising her, but to her it didn't seem unusual because she was still very much loved and cared for like any other child with a more traditional set of parents.

Having picked up Rachel from school that afternoon, and noticing that his daughter didn't seem as bright and cheery as she normally was when seeing her father, Leroy; on the drive home, looked to the little girl sitting in the back seat of the car with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong with my little shining star?" asked Leroy, as he came to a stop at a red light and giving her a smile in the rear view mirror.

"Nothing Daddy" replied Rachel, shaking her head; but still with the same sad look on her face.

"I don't believe that for a moment" said Leroy, as the lights changed and he pulled away. "Where is my gorgeous little girls, massively bright smile?"

"Am I weird, Daddy?" asked Rachel, looking up to him; and Leroy glanced to the little girl again in the mirror quickly.

"Of course you're not weird" said Leroy. "What in the world would make you ever think that?"

"Callie, said I was weird because I don't have a Mommy" replied Rachel. "And that is why she wasn't inviting me to her party, because her Mommy and Daddy also said it was weird as well"

"Is this her birthday party?" asked Leroy as he turned on to the street that the house he and Hiram lived in along with their daughter; and then pulled into the driveway and turned off the car engine.

"All the other girls in my class are going" said Rachel, as tears started up her eyes. "And I'm the only one not"

"Oh my sweet girl" replied Leroy, quickly getting out of her seat and opening the door, and going to the back seat to help get Rachel out of her seat; and when out of the car wrapped his arms around his young daughter in a hug. "I'm so sorry, there are some people out there who don't understand"

"Don't understand what, Daddy?" asked Rachel, looking to him with her brown eyes glistening with tears.

"Come inside" said Leroy quickly grabbing her bag from the back seat of the car also, and closing the car door up; and then taking his daughter's hand. "We can have a little talk over some chocolate milk"

"Okay" replied Rachel, with a nod; and along with Leroy went up to the front door of their house; and went inside.

Placing Rachel's school bag by the front table where he also placed his keys, the two of them walked to the kitchen; and Leroy grabbed two glasses from the cupboard and then the bottle of chocolate milk that they would buy for Rachel from the fridge and poured both her and himself a glass; and then went over to the kitchen table where Rachel was already sitting and placed one down in front of the young girl.

"Princess?" asked Leroy, looking to her and Rachel looked up to him with a smile.

"Am I still your princess?" she asked. "Even though I'm weird?"

"Oh my little shining star, you are not in the slightest bit; weird" replied Leroy, with a smile to her. "And I don't like hearing you call yourself that, so please don't ever think that what others say about you is at all true"

"But I have to be weird, if I don't have a Mommy" said Rachel. "That's what the other girls said, that I must be because I don't have one"

"Princess" said Leroy, with a small smile to her. "You do have a Mommy; that I can very much assure you of. And it's very wrong for those girls to say that you don't"

"Then where is my Mommy?" asked Rachel, looking to him with a small sad smile. "Does she not love me, like the other mommies love their little girls?"

"I am sure she loved you very much" replied Leroy. "And it's because she loved you, that your Dad and I were able to have your beautiful shining smile in our lives; and have the little girl that we both always dreamed about"

"So I do have a Mommy then?" asked Rachel, looking to him; and Leroy nodded his head.

"Yes you do my sweet princess" said Leroy, with a smile. "Your Dad and I, we adopted you when you were only about a week old; so you have always been ours"

"Do you know where my Mommy is?" asked Rachel; and Leroy sighed looking to the young girl.

"Not now, no" he replied, shaking his head. "But maybe one day when you are older you might be able to find her"

"Yes" replied Rachel, with a nod and a thoughtful look on her face.

"Do you have any questions, princess?" asked Leroy. "On what it means to be adopted?"

"Umm, what does it actually mean?" asked Rachel, looking to him with a small smile.

"Well sometimes for many different reasons" replied Leroy, looking to her. "A mother and father, who are the ones who make a baby; because to have a baby you need both man and woman. Can't raise that child they created, so they will then put that beautiful little baby up for adoption for someone else to raise and call it their child; and that is what your Mommy and also Daddy did; so that I and your Dad would be able to call you our daughter"

"So to make a baby, you need a man and woman" said Rachel, looking to her father; and Leroy nodded his head. "Two daddies can't make a baby"

"No, they cannot princess" replied Leroy, shaking his head.

"So that's why I don't have a little sister or brother?" asked Rachel. "Because you and Dad would have to find another baby that someone would let you have?"

"That's right" said Leroy, giving her a smile and nod. "And whilst we would have loved to have another child in the house and given you a little brother or sister; we are very blessed to have you, and I hope you feel that you are blessed to have your Dad and I also"

"I do feel blessed Daddy" replied Rachel, looking to him with a smile. "I love you and Dad, so much"

"As we love you, so much also" said Leroy, with a smile to his daughter also.

"Do you think my Mommy and other Daddy have other babies?" asked Rachel, as she took a sip of her milk.

"They might, yes" replied Leroy with a nod. "And maybe one day, when you are a little older; you might be able to find both of them and maybe any sisters or brothers you have also"

"Okay" said Rachel, with a nod also and looked to Leroy. "I'm glad you and Dad adopted me; and I don't care about Callie's party. I know I'm not weird, I'm loved by lots of people"

"You are very loved" said Leroy, with a smile to her. "Now how about princess, you help me make dinner so it will be ready when Dad gets home from work"

"Can I do the salad?" asked Rachel.

"Yes, you may" replied Leroy with a laugh; and the two of them got to work on starting dinner, and Leroy answering any other questions that his little girl might have, and hoping that he would just be able to answer them.

#IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM#

1999.

Alternating Christmases between that of Greer, South Carolina and Greenville, South Carolina; this year it was the turn of Shelby's to have her sister, brother in law and nieces and nephew over to her place on the main day for family lunch.  
With Midge, Eric and their four children, who were aged ten with Mikki and the oldest of them all, followed by Kitty at nine, Marley at age seven and Roderick at age four; along with her and Dustin's two daughters Kendrix at age eight and Sami at age seven; the house was certainly a hive of excitement, as those who still did believe in the magic of Christmas, were enthralled by the day; and even so with those who were older still being equally as taken into the whole magic of Christmas.

Having given out the remaining presents to those of her nieces and nephew, as well as sister and brother in law; and in turn also gotten presents from those of the who had come over earlier in the day, Shelby looked to the children who all were happy with what they had received and smiled.

"I know all of you want to have fun here, and play, read and all that; whilst lunch is prepared" said Shelby with a smile to the five girls and one boy who were sitting around near the bottom of t he tree in amongst a pile of wrapping paper. "But I would really love it you could pick up all the wrapping paper and place into the bin for me first"

"Okay Mom" said Kendrix, looking to her with a smile. "Mikki and I can get the others to help"

"Thank you, sweetheart" replied Shelby, with a smile to her oldest daughter; as Mikki stood up.

"I'll go get a garbage bag, Auntie Shelz" said announced and went running into the kitchen, and Shelby laughed.

"Ask your Mom where they are honey" yelled Shelby, after her niece and looked back to the other children; where Kendrix was now instructing that of her younger sister and also her cousins to pick up the wrapping paper from the ground, as Mikki came back into the living area.

"Auntie Shelz" said Mikki, looking to her aunt. "Mom, was wanting to know where the marmalade was, so she can baste the ham some more"

"I will go and help her" replied Shelby with a laugh. "And you and Kenzie can be in charge here, 'kay"

"Okay" replied Mikki with a nod, as Shelby walked to the kitchen to help out her older sister; and the six of them in the living room started to put the used wrapping paper into the bag.

Placing some into the bag, Marley went to grab some more as Roderick who being the youngest and not really getting the concept of cleaning up; pulled out the paper from the bag that had already been cleaned and threw it back out.

"Roddy, no" said Sami, with a laugh; looking to her young cousin. "We put it in the bag, see"

Roderick looked to her as she placed the paper she had in her hands into the bag that Mikki had gone and gotten from the kitchen; and then grabbing some of the paper that he had taken out looked to her with a smile and then put into the open bag.

"Yeah, that's it Roddy" said Marley, looking to him with a laugh. "Now you're getting the hang of it"

Continuing to clean up, and getting around to near the tree where there was still a lot of paper, Kitty grabbed what she could pick up and then noticed a box; and picked it up.

"Looks like we missed a present" she said, holding it up.

"Who's it for?" asked Kendrix, looking to her cousin; and Kitty held her out to her, which she then took and read the label that was stuck to the paper. "It says to ' _my little girl'"_

"Well that can be either you or Sami then" said Mikki, looking to her cousin. "Maybe you should go and ask about it"

"Yeah" replied Kendrix, with a nod and standing up from the ground. "Keep picking up the paper"

"Yes, bossy boots" said Mikki, with a laugh to her cousin and Kendrix ran off to the kitchen; with the small box in her hands.

"Mom" said Kendrix, as she got to the other room and saw both her mom and aunt busily preparing that of the lunch for them all. "We missed a present, and not sure who it's for it just says to my little girl"

Shelby turned to look at her daughter, as Midge also turned to look at her niece as well.

"It's not for anyone, sweetheart" said Shelby, with a smile to her. "It's an empty box"

"Empty box?" asked Kendrix, looking to her and not understanding at all as to why there would be that under the Christmas tree.

"Yes" replied Shelby, with a nod as she took it from her daughter with a small smile. "It's something that I have done before you were even born; and it's just something that means a lot to me, especially at this time of year"

"What does it mean?" asked Kendrix, and Shelby sighed; looking to Midge for a little reassurance.

"They are older enough, the girls at least" said Midge, with a small smile to her sister. "To understand this now"

"Yes, I suppose they are older enough" replied Shelby with a nod; and then looked to Kendrix. "How about you come back into the living room, sweetheart; and I will tell you what this box means to me"

"Okay Mom" said Kendrix with a nod; and then followed her mom and also aunt back into the living area; where the others had now cleaned up all the paper from the presents.

"Is the present for me?" asked Sami, as she saw her mom walk into the living room. "Cause I'm you're little girl"

"No, sweetheart it's not" replied Shelby, looking to her youngest daughter and shaking her head as she sat on the sofa in the living room. "Why don't you all come on over here, and I will tell you; what this box is"

"So what is it Mommy?" asked Sami, as she sat on the sofa next to her; and Midge went and sat in the arm chair; pulling Roderick up to her own lap.

"You girls, all know where babies come from, right?" asked Shelby, looking to the five girls; with Sami seated next to her and Marley also going to sit up next to her aunt and cousin.

"They come from inside, a girl" said Kitty, looking to her. "And a boy puts the baby into her"

"Immy" said Shelby, with a laugh and looking to her older sister. "What have you and Eric being telling the girls about where babies come from"

"Definitely not that" said Midge, shaking her head. "That's all my daughter's thinking"

"Actually that's what Mikki told me" said Kitty.

"Shut up" said Mikki, shoving her younger sister. "I did not"

"Did so" replied Kitty, looking to her.

"Girls, please" said Midge, looking to her two older daughters. "How about we let Auntie Shelz talk and tell us what she wants to tell us"

"What about babies, Mom?" asked Kendrix, looking to her and Shelby in turn looked to her oldest girl with a smile.

"Okay, so this present you found, Kenz" said Shelby, looking at her and the other girls. "It is an empty box, and it does indeed say to my little girl"

"Who's your little girl, Mommy?" asked Sami. "If it's not for me or Kenzie?"

"When I was about sixteen, I was dating a guy in high school" replied Shelby, looking to her and then the others with a smile. "And I happened to fall pregnant"

"So he stuck a baby in you" said Kendrix, and Shelby looked to her with a nod.

"Yes, he did" she replied, with a small smile. "And whilst I very much wanted to have that little baby, being that I and my boyfriend at the time were still both in high school; after talking with your grandparents, my parents and also that of my boyfriends' parents, we made the decision to give the baby up"

"What does give the baby up mean?" asked Marley, looking to her aunt. "Did you throw it up somewhere and hope that they would find a home?"

"No sweetheart" replied Shelby, looking to her with a small laugh. "Give up means that another couple are raising that little baby, as if it was theirs"

"It's called adoption, Marley" said Midge, looking over to her daughter. "And what your Mom and Donovan did, was give another mommy and daddy who might not be able to have children, the opportunity to be parents"

"So does that mean she is my sister and Sami's also?" asked Kendrix, and Shelby looked to her with a nod.

"Yes, your half sister" she replied, with a smile to her. "Since obviously your dad, isn't her father; but the guy I was with at the time in high school"

"So I'm not the oldest cousin then" said Mikki, with a sigh.

"Of course you are sweetheart" said Midge, looking to her oldest daughter. "Your position as that will never change in this family, I promise you"

"She's not the oldest though" said Kitty, looking to her mother also. "Clint is older than Mikki and so is Spencer"

"On your father's side, Kitty" replied Midge, looking to her. "But on this side, my side; Mikki is the oldest and I know she likes that position very much"

"I do like being the oldest" said Mikki, with a nod; and Kendrix hugged her.

"Me too" she said with a smile to her cousin. "You're the bestest big cousin in the world"

"Bestest little cousin, you" replied Mikki, with a laugh and returning the hug.

"And you girls are the very best sisters and cousins to one another; and also to Roddy also" said Shelby, with a smile to them.

"So the present, Auntie Shelz?" asked Kitty, and she looked to her niece. "Why do you have one for her? Are you hoping one day she might come and see us?"

"Whilst I would love that very much" replied Shelby, looking to her with a small smile. "It's more that, whilst it's an empty box; it's that of my hopes and dreams for her"

"So you hope she is like happy and all that?" asked Mikki, and Shelby looked to her with a nod.

"Exactly" she replied, smiling to her niece. "And maybe all of you girls could think of something that you might hope for her as well; because even though we don't know her or even what she is like, she is still very much family"

"I hope she's happy" said Sami, and Shelby looked to her daughter with a smile.

"Me too" she replied, placing a kiss to the top of her younger daughter's head.

"And that she gets a lot of hugs" said Marley, and Shelby looked to her with a laugh. "Because your hugs are the best Auntie Shelz"

"Why thank you, sweetheart" said Shelby with a laugh and giving her a quick hug. "I love your hugs also, very much"

"I hope one day we might get to meet her" said Mikki, and Shelby looked to her with a smile and nod.

"Me too" said Kendrix. "Maybe one day she will want to meet us"

"And then Mikki won't be the oldest anymore" said Kitty, with a laugh; and in turn got hit in the arm by her older sister, who looked to her and then Midge. "Mom. Mikki hit me"

"And you did say something to deserve it Katherine" said Midge, looking to the both of them. "So if you wish for your sister not to hit you, then you don't stay stuff like that"

"Fine" replied Kitty, with a sigh and then looked to Shelby. "I hope your other little girl, Auntie Shelz has a nice family"

"Same here" replied Shelby, with a nod; and then looked to Kendrix. "Can you place this back under the tree for me, sweetheart"

"Sure Mom" said Kendrix, taking the present from her and moving to over near where the tree was; and placing it back down underneath.

"And since we've taking some time to talk" said Midge, looking at the girls and also Shelby. "I think we might need some help in getting some stuff done for lunch in the kitchen, and it would be great if you girls can help out "

"Marley and I can set the table" said Sami, getting off the couch along with Marley who nodded; and the two girls grabbing each other hands, running into the direction of where they would be having lunch.

"Can we get you girls on mashing duties?" asked Shelby, looking to the other three as she stood.

"I want to shell the peas, please" said Kendrix, looking to her mom; and Shelby laughed.

"Sure honey, you can be my pea person" she replied, with a laugh; and along with her oldest daughter went back to the kitchen with her own older sister and her two daughters and son; to continue with their Christmas celebration, and hoping that wherever her first born little girl was; that she was happy and loved not only for the festive season, but throughout the whole year.

* * *

 _End Note : Obviously Rachel has had a very different upbringing to her cousins; but the rather interesting thing to note; that her career choice in this is going to be that of exactly the same with one of her cousins, and hence why there is some thoughts as to can she possibly be like that person, because of that of shared DNA._

 _The next chapter should be up soon - and until then please do check out some of the other stories that will have an ongoing flow into this:  
Irreconcilable Differences  
You've Got to Hide Your Love Away  
Not Alone  
Uptown Girl  
& the now completed, Runnin' Back Home To You._

 _Thanks for reading, and until we meet again;_

Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sincere apologies on how long it has taken to get another chapter of this posted. However a little thing called life; and also that of other stories as well, got in the way.  
_ _Anyway, here is the next chapter - which originally was going to be longer, but I decided to split it into two parts; as to not have one part that of Rachel's birth family and one that of her adoptive family, as I do believe it makes it easy to read like this; with it being only that of one side and also able to go slightly more into depth of that side of the family.  
_ _So this is from that of the birth side of the family; meaning that it is that of Mikki's side, and we get to see a little more of her relationship with one of the cousins, and how maybe it would have been for Rachel, if she'd grown up with them.  
_ _The next chapter which I should have done soon, will be a Rachel centric one; before starting to delve into the search for her family and how that comes about, and just how that might have a chain reaction to those she also might know as well, who may know someone else.  
_

 _Anyway as always, thanks for reading; and remember if there are any characters who you don't recognize from Glee; they are mine own creation and cannot be used without my permission. All others do belong to their respective creators, and I am just playing with them for fun._

 _Love,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 4:

2010 -  
Sitting on the bed in her cousin's room, as she held up that of potential clothes that she might pack for starting her freshman year at college, at the University of South Carolina; alongside that of her older cousin, Mikki shook her head as Kendrix held up a top.

"No, definitely not that" said Mikki, with a laugh; as Kendrix put it to the pile of clothes that later on she might consider letting Sami go through before donating the rest to Goodwill.

"You're being really brutal here on my wardrobe you know that" said Kendrix, with a laugh as well and looking to her cousin.

"Got to be" replied Mikki, with a smile to her. "Closet space isn't that much in a dorm room; and you have to be able to have clothes that are adaptable"

"So like a few pair of jeans, different styles of them; some interchangeable tops to go with them, a few skirts, jackets; that sort of stuff" said Kendrix, as she grabbed a leather like black jacket from her wardrobe.

"Definitely like that" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And definitely do take that jacket, as that can be worn like all the time"

"Okay, on the yes pile then" said Kendrix, with a nod and put it on the bed near Mikki; which had the clothes that she was definitely going to be packing to take with her.

"And also as well if you have a good roommate" said Mikki, standing up and grabbing the jacket that Kendrix had just placed on the bed. "You can always borrow one another's clothes; that's what Ellie and I do"

"Are you and Ellie going to be roommates again this year?" asked Kendrix, looking to her older cousin and seeing that she had put on the jacket. "And does that rule also apply to cousins, as well"

"Hopefully yes, we will be roomies again; we've asked to be; we should find out in the next week or so via email if we are" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And the rule totally applies to cousins as well, my wardrobe is your wardrobe"

"Cool" said Kendrix, with a smile to her. "At least that does give me a few more options every now and then"

"Same here" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "My wardrobe is basically going to triple in size"

"So I can see" said Kendrix, with a laugh as well; as Shelby came into the room and looked at both girls, shaking her head.

"It looks like a bomb has exploded in here" said Shelby, with a laugh; looking to her niece and daughter. "And I really hope it's not going to say like this once you leave for college, Kenzie"

"I'll clean it up, Mom" replied Kendrix, looking to her mother with a smile. "Promise"

"Good" replied Shelby, giving her a small smile. "And I just can't believe that my baby girl is about to head off for college"

"It's not like I'm going that far, Mom" said Kendrix, going over to her mom and giving her a hug. "I'm sure anytime Mikki comes home, I will as well"

"I know" replied Shelby with a nod as she hugged her daughter also; and then looked to Mikki. "And you're sure that it's okay with Sebastian, that he drives Kendrix as well to college? It's not asking too much of him?"

"It's fine" replied Mikki, looking to her aunt with a smile. "He's already said he's more than happy to do it"

"Okay, well I don't want to be asking if it isn't" said Shelby, giving her a niece a smile also. "Because from what your mother has told me; you really like this guy"

"I do really like him" replied Mikki, with a nod. "And if you want to meet him before he drives Kenz, then let me know and I can come around here one day with him; just so you know he's not some complete drop kick moron or something like that"

"I'm sure you wouldn't be dating a drop kick moron" replied Shelby, with a laugh. "But it would be good to meet him before, yes. And also have the two of you here for dinner, sort of as an early thank you for doing this, because I know Kenzie is not entirely sold on the idea of her dad and I driving her to college"

"Because it would be totally humiliating" replied Kendrix, looking to her mom. "So hence, why I said yes when Mikki said I could go with her and Sebastian"

"Well in two years, when you and Sami both go to college; if she does also go to USC, you will both be able to drive in together then" said Mikki, looking to her younger cousin with a smile.

"Okay, can we not talk about my other little girl leaving the year after next" said Shelby, looking to both of them with a small smile. "The fact that one of you is about too, is bad enough. And I can't even begin to imagine what it's going to be like when neither of my girls are here"

"I imagine it will be rather quiet" replied Mikki, with a laugh. "I know my dad said that is what he is looking forward to when Roddy leaves for college; the peace and quiet"

"I'm sure that's not true at all" said Shelby looking to her niece with a smile. "And he will definitely miss the chaos and noise that you all create"

"I think so as well" said Mikki, with a nod. "We'll get this mess cleaned up Aunt Shelz"

"Okay, I will let you get back to making mess and cleaning mess" said Shelby, with a laugh. "Or whatever it is you girls are actually trying to achieve here"

"It's the most important part of college, Mom" said Kendrix, looking to her. "Looking good, and best part is I have Miks there at college; so means my wardrobe has just doubled in size"

"Yes, my roommate in college and I always use to swap clothes as well" said Shelby with a nod. "And it would have been even better if Immy was there at the same one, we could have done that as well"

"Totally what Kenz and I are going to be doing" said Mikki, with a laugh as she took of her cousin's jacket which she still had and placed on the pile of clothes that were definite to take.

"Well let me know sweetheart" said Shelby, looking to her daughter. "If you need to go shopping for anything before then, and we can arrange to that in the next week or so"

"Sure mom" replied Kendrix, looking to her with a smile. "That be good"

Shelby nodded and gave both girls a smile as she headed out of the room, and pulling another top out of the wardrobe; and holding it up to herself, Mikki looked to her cousin and nodded.

"Definitely that too" said Mikki; as Kendrix took it from the hanger and placed on the definite pile. "It's versatile"

"Yeah" replied Kendrix, with a nod also as she grabbed a pair of jeans that she knew she definitely should take and also put them to her definite pile. "Do you think my Mom will be okay?"

"Of course she will" said Mikki, looking to her cousin with a nod. "I'm sure all parents have that moment of dread when their first kid goes away to college; but soon they will be totally fine with it and be happy every time you come back for holidays and such"

"Yeah, I guess" replied Kendrix, with a nod. "I just think how hard it must have been for her, all those years ago to give up that little baby girl that was born before both of us; and my going to college has got to bring some of those memories to the surface"

"Maybe" said Mikki, looking to her cousin with a small smile. "But it's not as if she will never have contact with you again, you're always going to be hers"

"There is that" replied Kendrix, with a sigh as she took another pair of jeans from the wardrobe. "I wonder what she's like?"

"Who like?" asked Mikki, looking to her as she went over to her cousin's wardrobe also.

"My older sister" replied Kendrix, looking to her with a small smile. "Your older cousin"

"I don't know" said Mikki, with a shrug. "Maybe one day we might get to meet her, who knows"

"Yeah, who knows huh" said Kendrix, with a small laugh; and the two of the continued to go through the wardrobe deciding on what clothes it would be best to take for the start of freshman year of college for Kendrix, at the University of South Columbia.

#IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM#

The day, that Kendrix was due to leave for college along with Mikki and Sebastian; she along with Shelby, and also her dad Dustin and younger sister Sami, went around to the Kapowski residence, with all of her things packed; as to make it easier for Sebastian, who was then able to leave directly from Mikki's to head over to Columbia, where the Univerisity of South Carolina was located.

"I can still call you anytime, right" said Sami, giving her older sister a hug; as Kendrix gave a small laugh.

"Of course you can" she replied with a nod, as she also hugged her younger sister. "I'm still your sister no matter what"

"Okay" replied Sami, giving her a smile. "It's going to be so weird not having you around this year, you've always been right next door to me; and now you're not going to be there"

"Yeah, it's going to be weird having a roommate as well" said Kendrix, with a quick laugh. "But change is good right"

"It is" said Sami, with a nod. "Have heaps of fun"

"I will" replied Kendrix, with a laugh; as she moved over to hug her dad.

"Bye Daddy" she said, as Dustin too hugged his oldest daughter.

"Bye angel" he replied, as he held her close to that of himself. "And just remember whilst it is okay to have some fun, college isn't just for that"

"I know" replied Kendrix, with a nod and looking to him. "I will make sure that I go to all my classes and study hard as well"

"Glad to hear" said Dustin, giving her a smile. "And if you know anything you need, just call us"

"Yeah" she replied, with a nod and looked to Shelby, who had tears in her eyes. "Mom, don't cry. I'll be back before you know it, Thanksgiving is only a few months away"

"I know that" replied Shelby, giving her a small smile and pulling her in for a hug. "Just you're my baby girl, and it's hard to say bye"

"Then don't say bye" said Kendrix, giving her a smile. "You never have to say bye to me"

"I know" said Shelby, with a nod. "Just seeing you go, it reminds me of stuff; you know"

"Yeah I know, Mom" replied Kendrix, with a nod also. "I'll call you when we get there"

"That would be lovely, honey" said Shelby, giving her a smile; and then looked to Mikki and Sebastian; whilst Kendrix quickly went and hugged her aunt and uncle goodbye, as well as Marley and Roderick, with the exception of Kitty who had already left the day before to catch a flight to her college in Georgia. "Are you sure it's okay that you drive Kendrix, Sebastian? I don't want to feel as if you're being forced into doing this"

"It's fine Mrs Goolsby, really" replied Sebastian, with a nod. "Mik and I are heading in the same direction, and it's one less car in what is going to be a huge jam of traffic once we get near the college"

"I suppose you're right" replied Shelby, with a laugh. "And also enough of that Mrs Goolsby nonsense, it's Shelby"

"Right, sorry" said Sebastian, with a small laugh as well. "I just didn't want to offend you or anything"

"You won't do that by calling me my name" replied Shelby, giving her a smile.

"Or I either" said Dustin, with a quick laugh. "And we really should be letting the three of you head off, if you want to be beating the traffic"

"I think so, yeah" said Mikki, with a nod; who having already said bye to her parents, brother and sister; quickly hugged Dustin. "I'll make sure all is good with Kenz, she knows she can always come to me if she needs anything"

"Thank you Mikki" replied Dustin, returning the hug to his niece; as Mikki went and gave Sami a quick hug.

"See you soon, lil cous" said Mikki, with a laugh; as Sami gave a laugh.

"Yeah later, big cous" she replied, returning that of the hug from Mikki. "And thanks for convincing Kenz to let me have what she didn't want to take with her to college. I have a whole new look for junior year"

"Well it's what big sisters, and also big cousins do" said Mikki, with a laugh as Sami laughed also; and Mikki then moved away to hug Shelby.

"Bye Aunt Shelz" said Mikki, giving her a smile and hug.

"Bye sweetheart" replied Shelby, returning the hug to her oldest niece. "Look after my little girl"

"I will" said Mikki, with a nod. "She will know exactly where my dorm room is if, if she ever needs anything"

"Thank you sweetheart" said Shelby, with smile to her. "Have a safe trip there"

"We will" said Sebastian. "No point in rushing, we'll still get there with plenty of time before end of day closures"

"We'll see the three of you soon" said Eric.

"You will" replied Mikki, looking to her dad with a nod; as Sebastian got into his car and started up the engine. "Thanksgiving, not that far away"

"See you all soon" said Kendrix, as she and Mikki opened both the front and back car doors on the right side of the car.

"See you soon" said Midge, giving her daughter and niece a smile. "Be good"

"We will Mom" replied Mikki, with a laugh as she got into the front of the car in the passenger seat next to Sebastian as Kendrix got into the back seat.

"Bye" said Kendrix, as she wound down the window of the back passenger side; giving a wave all of them. "See you all soon"

"Ready to go?" asked Sebastian, looking to Mikki who nodded her head.

"Ready to go" she replied, as Sebastian pulled the car into gear and started to drive away from the Kapowski residence; all waving to those still behind.

"Ready for an adventure of a lifetime, Kenzie?" asked Mikki, looking around to her younger cousin; as Sebastian turned out of the driveway and started down the road that led away from Mikki's house.

"Yeah, I am" replied Kendrix, with a nod. "Just hope mom is okay, I still think this is bringing up a lot of old feelings for her"

"I'm sure once she hears your voice" replied Mikki. "When you get to campus, she'll know your safe and well; and all will be okay"

"I'm sure you're right" said Kendrix, looking out the window as they drove out of Greer and headed towards the freeway. "I guess though, we'll never know what she went through really though; having to give up a baby like that?"

"Shelby gave up a baby?" asked Sebastian, looking to Mikki next to him and also glancing to Kendrix in the back.

"She did, yeah" replied Mikki, looking to him; and Sebastian looked to his girlfriend quickly as he continued to drive. "It was before any of us were born though. She got pregnant when she was still in high school, and my grandparents along with that of the guy's parents who was the father; thought it best if the baby was adopted out, as to give it the best possible life, since they were both still in high school and not at all ready to be parents"

"Yeah, that's wow" said Sebastian. "So that means out there you have like another sibling, Kendrix"

"Yes" she replied with a nod. "A half sister, somewhere out there in the big wide world"

"Wow" said Sebastian. "I wonder if she knows she is adopted then?"

"Don't know" replied Mikki. "She might, she might not. I guess the only important thing is that she is happy in her life"

"And maybe one day we might get to meet her" said Kendrix, with a small smile. "Who knows"

"Yeah, you never know" said Sebastian, with a laugh. "Sometimes those who you least expect could possibly end up maybe being her"

"Maybe" replied Mikki, with a nod; and the three of them continued on heading towards the campus of the University of South Carolina, for that of another year.

* * *

 _End Note: So essentially, I needed Sebastian to find out; since it's going to play part of the eventual storyline, and I think splitting it and have this just be one side of the family, also makes for an easier read.  
_ _The next chapter which as said, will be Rachel centric will be up soon; just got to finish the fine editing on it and should be good to go!_

 _Thanks all for reading and I will catch you really soon._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting a new chapter of this up; but there was a few little hiccups with the whole general outline of what was the original "Everywhere" verse, and for that reason I have decided to end writing the story "Everywhere You Look" where I first explored the idea of Rachel and Mikki being cousins; and reasons for that are on an author note in that story.  
_

 _This story however, along with the others in the realm of where Mikki returns back to South Carolina to be with Sebastian; are being continued, and you can find more information regarding them on my profile page.  
So this next chapter is from the Rachel perspective, and one of the reasons it has taken me so long to write; is that I have been trying to come up with someone who would have been almost like a mother figure to Rachel, since she obviously didn't have her birth mom around growing up. All the possible outcomes I came up with at first, were just not working for me, and when I ended up deciding to not continue with "Everywhere", I then realized that I had the perfect place for a character who I was going to be using further down the track in that story for something, to make use of them in another way and add them here.  
And that in it's self was a challenge, because they are very unlike that of the their Glee character, and thus a lot nicer in my mind and hopefully yours when you read this chapter._

 _As normal any character you see from Glee, do not belong to me and I am just taking them to play with; for my and your pleasure. But any characters who you do not recognize as being a Glee character, belong to me and cannot bee used without my permission.  
And you all know what to do at the end; review, fave or follow!_

 _Thanks for reading,  
Love, KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 5:

New Jersey, 2001.  
Having two dads, didn't mean that Rachel missed out on things; in fact she felt as if she were blessed, to have two people who had really desired to have a child be the ones to adopt her, and for that she would be forever internally grateful.  
And whilst she might have missed on having a mother, there were other people that were close to both her father's that did mean that if she ever did need advice that she could only get from that of a female she was able to.  
Thankfully there was that person in her life, and she was an old friend of her father's, Sue Sylvester; who had met Leroy when at college when she was a freshman and he was a junior in 1978; and whilst there had never been any romantic relationship between the two of them, with Leroy already knowing he was gay and at the time in another relationship with the man he dated before he met Hiram; the two of them formed a strong friendship that had stood fast the test of time, and as such Sue did become like a mother to Rachel in many ways, and those of her three children also becoming like that of a sister and brothers to her as well.

Heading home from school, her senior year; or more so heading to Sue's house where she would spend a lot of afternoons since her both her dad's worked late hours sometimes, in their jobs; Rachel who was in her final year of high school at Morristown High School, and Sue's two children who were still at school; Gretchen who was a year below Rachel, and Jack who at age thirteen was at the nearby middle school, Frelinghuysen Middle School; which Rachel had also attended, walked through the front door of the Sylvester home, and into the kitchen where Sue was getting a start on that evening's meal for her family, and saw the older son Charlie who was a freshman at Kean University, which was located about a thirty minute drive from Morristown; seated at the kitchen table, on his cell phone typing away on the small little keypad.

"Let me guess" said Gretchen, with a laugh. "You ran out of clean clothes and have come home to get Mom to do your laundry"

"Well it sure wasn't to see you lot" replied Charlie, looking up to the three of them. "I love not having to see all of your ugly faces on a daily basis"

"Charlie" said Sue, from where she was over at the bench cutting up tomato to place in the dinner. "If you do want me to be doing your laundry for you, and not sticking pink dye in it; then be nice to your brother and sister and Rachel"

"Fine, if I have too" replied Charlie, with a sigh as he stood from his seat. "I got to go and do some stuff for school"

"Maybe you could learn how to do your laundry" said Jack, looking to his older brother. "I'm younger than you, and even I know how to wash my own clothes"

"And I'm sure you will make some woman very happy one day" said Charlie, with a smile to his brother and then headed out of the kitchen.

"Are you really going to do his laundry for him, Mom" said Gretchen, looking to Sue. "He's in college now, he should know how to work a washing machine"

"We're talking about your brother here, honey" replied Sue, looking to her with a laugh. "The last time he did the laundry he put in so much laundry detergent that he flooded the place"

"Maybe it is best if you do it Sue" said Rachel, with a laugh. "I don't think you'd want a repeat of that again"

"No, I wouldn't" replied Sue, looking to her with a smile. "Are you going to be joining us for dinner tonight, Rach?"

"Only if it's no problem" said Rachel, looking to her with a small smile. "But Gretch and I did want to discuss some things for the dance that we're on the committee for, so it saves later talking on the phone"

"It's never any problem, you know that" replied Sue, with a nod. "Just make sure your dad's know that you are here"

"I will, yeah" replied Rachel, with a nod.

"Good" said Sue, with a smile. "Why don't you kids go and do what you need to do, and I will call you when Peter is home and dinner's ready"

"Thanks Mom" said Jack, looking to her with a smile and walking out of the kitchen.

"Want to head upstairs" said Gretchen, looking to Rachel and she nodded; and the two of them went upstairs to talk about the upcoming dance that they were both on the committee for; and then later on when Peter Sylvester came home, went downstairs and had dinner; before Rachel then left the Sylvester residence and returned to her that home she lived in with her father's.

#IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM#

With her senior year rapidly, coming to end and the next step of her life about to start; Rachel applied for the colleges she desired to go to in order to study what she wanted her future career to be.  
Ever since she was a little girl, she had a vivid imagination and loved coming up with stories and characters; and over the years the one thing she could only ever imagine was being was a writer. The writing dream of course over the year changed, from wanting to be an author to a journalist; and with the journalism dream now the one she held on to being what she wanted to do with her life, she applied for colleges that she saw as hopefully being the right fit for obtaining her masters degree.  
Getting home from school one afternoon, and walking inside to the spacious family home that her dad's had built about ten years earlier and thus moving them from the smaller house that she had lived in with them since she was a baby; she walked through to her father's study and saw Hiram sitting at the desk typing on his computer.

"Hey Daddy" said Rachel, as she placed her bag down and went over to where her father was and placed a kiss to his cheek.

"Hi baby girl" replied Hiram, looking to her with a smile. "Good day at school?"

"Yes" replied Rachel, with a nod. "Can't believe a few more months and I'll be no longer there"

"Very true" said Hiram, with a nod. "And speaking of which" he continued as he picked up some envelopes from the desk near to him. "College letters"

"Oh" replied Rachel, taking them from her father and looking through the three envelopes that had arrived addressed to her, with possibly answers to that of where her future education would lie.

"Did you want to go and read them on your own?" asked Hiram, looking to his daughter with a smile, knowing how nerve racking the college letter experience was.

"No, I'll do it here" replied Rachel, with a smile to him; and went and sat on the small sofa that was in her father's office and took a deep breath, and opened the first letter.

Taking out the letter and reading over it, Rachel nodded and then smiled; looking up to Hiram. "It's a yes from Sarah Lawrence"

"Well that's excellent sweetheart" replied Hiram, with a smile to her. "That was your first choice, wasn't it?"

"It was" said Rachel, with a smile and nod to him; and placed that letter down to the sofa next to her before opening the next one, and reading over that letter. "But a no to Columbia"

"That's unfortunate" said Hiram, with a small smile to her. "It's a good college, but you're not being accepted there doesn't mean you aren't wonderful"

"I know" replied Rachel, with a nod and then opened the last letter from New York University; and read over that one. "And it's a yes from NYU"

"Looks like you have a decision to make then" said Hiram, with a nod. "NYU or Sarah Lawrence"

"Yes" replied Rachel, as she picked up the letter of acceptance from Sarah Lawrence, and that of her first choice for a college. "I really do think I want it to be Sarah Lawrence, it's the college I've dreamed of going to for so long"

"Well you know your Dad and I we will make sure you have all the financial help you need to obtain, your degree" said Hiram.

"Thanks Daddy" replied Rachel, looking to him with a smile. "I'm going to go and give Gretch, a call and let her know that I got in to Sarah Lawrence; cause if she also gets into next year like she hopes, then that will be really good"

"Okay sweetheart" said Hiram, with a smile also and Rachel stood up.

"I'll get a start on dinner as well, once I've finished talking to Gretch" said Rachel, as she went to head out of Hiram's study.

"Sure" replied Hiram with a nod and smile to his daughter, who then headed out of his study to call Gretchen, before getting a start on the dinner for that night for her and her two father's.

#IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM#

After graduating from high school and then spending the summer in the company of her father's and her closest friends, the day that she would be making the journey to New York to attend college arrived. With Leroy and Hiram driving her to Sarah Lawrence, since she was able to commute everywhere she needed to go in New York, via bus, train and taxi; the most logic choice was for her not to take the car that she had driven for the past two years of high school.

"I can still call you and talk, right?" asked Gretchen, looking to Rachel; who along with Sue and also Jack and Charlie had come to say goodbye before she headed off to college.

"Of course you can" replied Rachel, with a nod. "And I'm sure I can even come and visit some weekends too, it's not like I am too far away"

"Or I could maybe convince my Mom to come and let me visit you in New York" said Gretchen, with a smile as Rachel nodded; and both of them looked to Sue.

"That one we will have to see about" replied Sue, with a smile to both girls. "But I think we might be able to arrange at least one trip"

"We are so going shopping when I do come" said Gretchen, with a smile to Rachel; who laughed and gave the younger girl a hug.

"I'm going to miss you" said Rachel, with a small smile as Gretchen returned the hug. "I just got to hope that my roommate for the year is nice"

"And if they're not" said Charlie, with a laugh. "Call me, and I will teach you all the tricks to deal with a less then pleasant roommate"

"Is that because you've had that stuff happen to you?" asked Jack, with a laugh and looking to his older brother, as Rachel and the others laughed also. "That you know all this"

"No, it's because I had last year, the world's worse roommate" said Charlie, looking to his younger brother. "And growing up, also you; so I had plenty of practice at this and are therefore able to pass it along to Rach"

"Hopefully I won't be needing that advice" said Rachel, with a laugh as she gave Charlie a quick hug. "But thank you"

"Sure, and also as well if any guys treat you like crap; you call me" he said, looking to her. "And I will come out there and punch them for you"

"Again, hopefully won't need it" replied Rachel, with a laugh. "However again, thank you for your concern"

"Well you're kind of the sister I never wanted" said Charlie, with a smile to her. "And I figure if I don't look out for you, who will"

"Her father's" said Hiram, with a laugh looking to younger male. "But your protection of Rachel, has always been admirable Charlie"

"Who would have figured he's not the jerk he makes himself out to be" said Gretchen, with a smile to her older brother, as Rachel gave Jack a hug.

"Be good, huh" she said, as he hugged her in return; the two of them always having had a close brother sister kind of relationship, even though there was four years difference between them.

"I will" replied Jack, with a nod. "I'll miss you"

"Well maybe when Gretch comes and visit you can as well" said Rachel, with a smile and Charlie nodded as Sue gave a laugh.

"Yes, that maybe might have to be a family trip if Jack is wanting to go" said Sue; as Rachel went over to the older woman who for many years had been like a mother to her. "Gretch, I can let go on her own; but not my little boy"

"You know Gretch and I would look after him and not let anything happen" said Rachel, with a small smile to Sue, who in turn nodded.

"I know that, honey" she replied with a smile. "It's just I can't trust what others could possibly do; and with that in my, please do stay safe. Remember all I told you"

"I remember" replied Rachel, with a nod. "No travelling alone at night, always make sure I am with someone; always let someone know where I am; and many others as well that I have memorized as well. I'll be fine"

"I know you will" replied Sue, with a nod as Rachel gave her a hug. "You're a brave, smart and wonderful young woman Rachel; and we're all going to miss you here"

"Same" said Rachel, with a nod. "But it's not like I am going to be gone forever; you will still see me"

"Yes, and Thanksgiving" said Sue, with a smile to her. "You and your father's are all coming around to the Sylvester house for it"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Sue" said Leroy, looking to his old friend with a smile; and then to Rachel. "And we baby girl, need to get going if we want to get to New York in a good time"

"Sure" replied Rachel, with a nod and then looked to those who were in a way that of her extended family. "I'll see you all soon"

"Take care Rachel" said Sue, with a smile to her. "And call us when you get there, let me know you're safe"

"I will" replied Rachel, with a smile to her also; and got into the back seat of her father's car; and then with one final wave goodbye to the Sylvester family, headed off to New York to embark on her college education.

* * *

 _End Note: Thoughts on this chapter?! And Sue being actually a nice person!? I think it's a challenge in it's self to explore Sue as being a nice character and not the horrible mean nasty person that she did become in Glee, so it's actually being interesting to come up with a concept on how I see her.  
_ _And having her be someone who has also played a huge part in how Rachel is, will play into her future life as well; all of which I kind of already have planned out in my mind!_

 _Anyway, hopefully won't be too longer a wait for the next chapter of this; and in the mean time if you can all take a wander over to my profile on here and take a lot at the extended verse of these stories now too, then that will be good. There will be another one that is tying in with this and that is called "Here Comes Forever" and that is more a Mikki and Sebastian story, but since there is so much with them that I cannot possibly add into this and the others connected; that is where it will be, so whilst it's not up yet chapter wise, there will be in a future chapter stuff connected to as when the the Kapowski side find out about who Rachel is and all the added dramas that are going to ensure from there!_

 _Thanks for reading as always; and I will catch you all again soon._

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows on this story - and also thank you_ _to all those people who are reading who have put me on general author alert_ _for any time something new comes up._

 _So this chapter, which again is a Rachel focused one; takes place in only the_ _last few years, so it's not that much of a long time ago kind of thing.  
_ _And the main reason for that is I want to keep the chapters moving along, and_ _getting to the eventual point where Rachel does find her birth parents._

 _If you know me by now, you will know I love connecting up all my stories; and_ _I will say this, read carefully because there is a connection to something_ _else that you've maybe read in other stories you will pick up on - and I will_ _note that there are two, maybe three, of them in this._

 _I don't own any of the characters you see here, they all belong to Glee and_ _those who own the properties of it; I am just borrowing them for fun!_

 _Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think at the end._

 _Love,_

 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 6

Growing up, knowing that somewhere out there were her real parents; over the years she did often think about finding them, but every time she thought to do that; a fear would overcome her and she would think that they wouldn't want to know her and therefore she never set out to do find them.

After finishing high school, and moving to New York to attend college; where she studied Journalism at Sarah Lawrence University; she soon after graduating got a job with a local morning show back in her home town of New Jersey; and for the next few years worked under the pseudonym of 'Rae Sunshine'.

Moving on from there after working there for a few years; in 2015 she then went to work as a segment producer and whilst still on air occasionally on a larger local morning show; she enjoyed the challenge of something a little different and also being back to New York; where she moved in with a dancer named Brittany Pierce.

One thing that was vastly different of that of her on screen persona and her off screen one; was that in real life, whilst she wasn't shy; she certainly didn't have the confidence that she exuded on television and when she did meet people who expected her to be like she was on screen, they were surprised to find that she wasn't and was much more quiet and reserved.  
When she moved in with Brittany, a bubbly blonde who hailed from San Francisco, California; and who was recently that of single since she had made the move to New York to take up dancing in a Broadway show; and tried as hard as she could but in the end couldn't make it work with her now former boyfriend Sam Evans, who had moved back to where they both originally were from; took it upon herself to bring Rachel out of her shell a little more.  
Sitting in the living area of the shared apartment with Brittany; she was doing some article research, having bought her work home with her; a habit that she always seemed to have but found it kind of relaxing at the same time, and was snapped out of her concentration by Brittany, coming and sitting next to her on the sofa.

"Rachey Sunshine" said the blonde; with a laugh, having given Rachel that of the nickname when she had learned of her new roommates previous on screen name, and a name she also was continuing to choose to use by request of the show she was doing in New York, when on the air. "Get up, get dressed and let's go"

"Umm go where Brittany?" asked Rachel, stopping what she was doing momentarily and turning to her roommate.

"Dance class" replied Brittany, with a smile. "Remember you said, my next one you'd come along"

"I would" said Rachel, looking to her with a smile also. "But I really want to finish this research, so can we make it next time"

"All work and no play makes for dull, Rachey" said Brittany, with a pout on her face. "You'll enjoy it, and it will give you a chance to meet new people and make friends"

"I guess" replied Rachel, with a small sigh. "That my research will still be here when I get back; and I did say that I do need to be getting out and meeting new people"

"Exactly" said Brittany, with a nod. "So go and change into something, dancey and then we can go"

"Sure, okay" replied Rachel, with a nod also and closed up her laptop and placed it to the small coffee table near the sofa and stood. "Just give me like five minutes and we can go"

"Okay" said Brittany with a smile to her roommate as she headed into what was the bedroom she had in the two bedroom apartment; and once Rachel was changed and ready to go, the two of them headed off to Brittany's dance class.

#IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM#

Getting to the dance class with Brittany, that the blonde attended every week in order to keep up her skill level for her job; which was as a part of the ensemble in Waitress, which was currently on Broadway, but that night one of the dark nights; Brittany went running over to another blonde who was in the middle of warming up in the small dance studio, and hugged her.

"Hey girlfriend" said the blonde looking to her with a smile. "I was beginning to think that you were going to be a no show tonight"

"You know I would have messaged you if I was" replied Brittany, with her own smile. "And I finally managed to convince my new roomie to come along, so that is why it took me longer to get here"

"Oh well that's good" replied the other woman, with a nod and walked over to where Rachel was standing and looked to her with a smile. "Hi, I'm Cassie July; and you must be Rachel, who Brittany has told me heaps about"

"Umm yes Rachel" she replied, with a nod and looking to the woman she now knew to be called Cassie. "Nice to meet you"

"You too" said Cassie, with a nod. "Britt's talked a lot about you, so it's nice to finally put a face to the name"

"Well she hasn't mentioned you at all to me" replied Rachel, with a small laugh. "But still nice to meet you"

"Yes" said Cassie, with her own laugh. "And I've seen you on the television show, you do. So I kind of feel like I already know you in ways"

"Most people think that" replied Rachel, with a nod. "So what is that you do?"

"I'm a dancer, like Britts" she replied, with a smile to her. "But I'm working on the show Hamilton"

"Oh I want to go and see that show" said Rachel, with a smile to her. "It looks amazing"

"Well let me know when" replied Cassie. "And I can get you some complimentary tickets"

"You don't have to do that" said Rachel, shaking her head. "That would be asking way too much"

"Oh it's nothing" replied Cassie, with a laugh. "It's what we do" she continued and then looked to Brittany. "Isn't that right, Britts"

"That's right" replied Brittany with a nod. "It's all part of the perks, tickets to see whatever we want, and also our family and friends can to take advantage of that"

"Hmm" replied Cassie, with a nod. "I'm often sending my parents, brother and sister tickets for shows; and even have in the past gotten some tickets for work colleagues of my father for shows as well"

"Well thank you" said Rachel, looking to Cassie with a smile. "That's really nice of you to offer"

"Sure" said Cassie, with a nod to her; as the instructor for the dance class came into the room, clapping their hands to get the class started. "Just let me know when you want to come and see"

"I will" replied Rachel, with a nod also, and then along with Brittany and Cassie participated in the dance class; and after all was over headed out to have some dinner and a few drinks with the two females.

#IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM#

After having done the dance class, she along with Brittany and Cassie; went to get something to eat, and seated in Franchia, which was a small vegan restaurant located on Park Avenue; Rachel looked to the two women she was with as she ate the Crunchy Tempeh Bibimbap that she had ordered.

"When you said Asian Vegan" said Rachel, as she swallowed her mouthful of food. "I had reservations, but this is actually really good"

"Yeah, they do some nice food here" replied Cassie, with a nod. "One of the girls I worked with a few years ago bought me here, and I've been coming ever since"

"She even got me to like it here" said Brittany, with a laugh. "And I'm not even a vegetarian"

"Well I think that is the beauty of this place" replied Cassie, looking to her friend. "You don't have to be a vegetarian to enjoy it here, as the tastes are so broad it caters to all those who just enjoy food"

"I think someone is enjoying a lot more than just the food as well" said Brittany, with a laugh.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Rachel, looking to her roommate with a laugh; as Brittany gave her a smile.

"For about the past five minutes or so" said Brittany, looking to her and then glancing over Rachel's shoulder. "The guy to your right, who is seated with another few guys; has not stopped staring at you"

"Really?" asked Rachel, with a slight blush to the cheeks; as Brittany gave a quick nod.

"Ohh is he a cute one?" asked Cassie, trying to subtlety turn to look at who was looking at Rachel, with got a shriek of "Cassie" from the brunette girl.

"What, if he looks" replied Cassie, turning back to her. "We look" she said with a smile. "All's fair in love, Rach"

"Okay, well yes" replied Rachel, with a nod. "That might be so, but I don't want him to think I'm looking as well"

"Why not" said Brittany, looking to her friend. "You're young, hot and single. Have a little fun"

"I guess maybe, a little fun doesn't hurt" said Rachel, with a small smile; as Brittany and Cassie both shook their heads, also smiling; and Rachel looked over letting her eyes meet up with the guy who had been looking over at her, and when he caught, her eye gave a smile and wave. "Oh I know him actually"

"Know him" said Cassie, looking to her with a curious smile. "Rachel, have you been withholding important information from us?"

"No" replied Rachel, shaking her head. "I met him last week, through work"

"Work, how?" asked Brittany, and Rachel looked to her roommate.

"Remember the story I produced on the fire fighters and that" said Rachel, as Brittany gave a nod. "Well Finn, that's his name; was one of the guys we interviewed"

"Okay" said Brittany, with a smile as she saw that Finn had stood up and was now heading over towards their table. "He's now heading this way"

"What?" asked Rachel, looking at her as her eyes widened and Finn neared them.

"Rachel, right?" he asked; and she looked at him as did Cassie and Brittany. "From the other week and the segment on the morning show"

"Yes, umm hi" she replied, with a small smile to him and also the slightest tinge of pink to her cheeks. "It's Finn, correct?"

"Yeah, you remembered" replied Finn, with a smile to her as Rachel, still pink in the face nodded. "I wasn't sure for a moment if that was you over here, but when you looked up at me; I kind of then realized it was"

"Umm yeah" said Rachel, with a nod. "I was just having dinner with some friends after dance class"

"Oh okay" said Finn, with a smile to her and then looked to Cassie and Brittany. "Hi"

"Hi Finn" said Cassie, with a smile to him. "I'm Cassie and this is Brittany"

"Nice to meet you both" said Finn, with a smile to each of them, as they both nodded; and then he turned back to Rachel. "It was nice to see you again Rachel, maybe we could go and get a drink together some time"

"Okay, yeah sure that would be nice" replied Rachel, with a nod. "I'll get your number and you can have mine, and we can organize something" she continued as she took her phone from her bag near her feet and handed it to Finn, as he handed his to her; the two of them exchanging phone numbers.

"I'll call you" said Finn, looking to Rachel as he handed her back her phone; and Rachel handed his back to him.

"Okay" replied Rachel, with a smile. "That be nice"

"Yeah" said Finn, with a smile also. "I should get back to my friends" he continued as Rachel nodded. "Bye"

"Bye" replied Rachel, with a nod and smile to him; as Finn headed back over to where he had been seated with his friends; and Brittany and Cassie looked to her.

"Okay, so you don't need our help with the picking up of guys clearly" said Brittany, with a laugh.

"I'll say" said Cassie, with a laugh. "Ask him when you see him again, ask him if he has any hunky fire fighter friends, will you"

"Sure okay" replied Rachel, with a laugh. "But I'm sure you don't have any trouble meeting guys"

"I don't" said Cassie, shaking her head. "And neither does Britts" she continued. "But the sad reality of Broadway, is most of the men we know; don't play for our team"

"They are however awesome shopping partners" said Brittany with a smile.

"Oh indeed" said Cassie, with a nod. "We are so taking Rach shopping next time we go shopping with Jesse, because he will work wonders on your wardrobe"

"Okay" said Rachel, with a laugh. "Well if Finn does call me, I will ask if he has any single friends for you"

"Deal" said Cassie, with a smile to her; and the three women continued to eat their dinner, before they all headed home, with plans to catch up all again together  
soon.

* * *

 _End Note: As already established, kind of in the now defunct "Everywhere You Look" verse; Rachel is the roommate we heard Brittany mention when Sam and Ryder were in New York._

 _Having Cassie July, in it and being nice - well that was something I wanted to do from the start, as I had a few ideas on who she was maybe going to be in regards to who Rachel was, but the original idea didn't pan out so well; so I therefore went with this idea instead of having her a friend of Brittany's, and maybe if you you're clued in enough to my other stories; might just pick up on the connection to something else as well._

 _As for having Jesse in it - when I'd already established him to be in EYL, as I have said elsewhere; from the point of where Mikki goes back to South Carolina, that story finished there, and he came into play later on...so therefore I feel as if it's okay to take Jesse from that and being Harmony's husband as he was in that; to be in this and take on the role of more friendlier person to Rachel then how I have previously written him; more so as to Lea and Jon's relationship in real life in a way._

 _And of course establishing her relationship with Finn, is also key to this story and if you know the EYL story; then you will know the circumstances of their relationship there, and I am continuing kind of on the same line as with it in this series of stories._

 _Next chapter is going to be taken from that of her birth families side; where we see Shelby happy for someone in her family, with their news and how again it does make her wonder about the little girl she gave up._

 _Thanks for reading, and I will catch you all again soon - and don't forget to go and check out the other stories on here by me; as they all connect in the most mysterious of ways!_

 _Love always,_

 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxo._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I promised to update more this year on another story, yesterday; and so far so good and I am holding true to that promise!_

 _So this chapter for this story, sees me take a quick depart from writing that of Rachel's side of growing up and not knowing her family that she is biologically related too; and also a depart from taking that of the maternal side of the family, to write just a quick chapter in regards to her paternal side; so therefore meaning her father, who we have only ever heard mentioned in name only before.  
_ _I will say that when I was writing this, I didn't intend for it to be as long as it is; but I do think it has come out really well, and it's nice to see what that of Rachel's biological father's family is like and also his thoughts of having given her away for someone else to raise.  
It also means as well, that when the time does come with that of how it's written; that Rachel will get to know not only that of her mother's side, but her father's also; and I do think that is really important for how I do want her story to ultimately be._

 _As always, any characters you don't recognize from Glee; belong to me, and they cannot be used without my permission. All others from the show, I just like taking and playing with, and weaving this wonderfully fascinating world of stories!  
Thanks for reading and you all know what to do at the end!_

 _Love,_  
 _KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 7 –

Growing up in Greenville, South Carolina; Donovan Passarella, regretted one thing as he got older. Whilst he loved his wife Alex, who he'd met through their common jobs, in New York; where he'd move to once graduating high school, and the four children they came to have; he did always wonder about the other child that he had had in his senior year of high school, with his then girlfriend at the time, Shelby Pinciotti.  
Whilst Alex was aware of the child, he had fathered back during his younger years; it was something his four children didn't know, and whilst he felt there would be a time when he would tell them, that somewhere out there they had another sister, he wasn't sure also if he ever would; because then the desire to find out more about the little girl he'd could have been a father to, if things with him and Shelby had been different and if they weren't so young, may be too strong to fight and could potentially ruin that of the family he had now.

Sitting to that of dinner, one evening in 2006; twenty years after he'd graduated high school, and having received in the mail that day; a letter advising that there was to be a twenty year reunion for the graduating class of 1986; he was talking with that of his wife Alex, and their four children, Elijah who at sixteen was the oldest, Hallie, and the only girl of the family; who was thirteen, Tyler who was ten and Jayden who was eight; with the two younger boys finding it funny that there father was older enough to be having that of a twenty year high school reunion.

"I'm sure you will be feeling the exact same way when it comes to the time of yours" said Donovan, looking to his two younger sons with a laugh. "And your kids then will be laughing at how old you are"

"Yeah, but you're like old" said Tyler, with a laugh.

"And you were alive before computers" said Jayden, shaking his head.

"Yes, I know that must be a hard thing to grasp" said Donovan, looking to his youngest son with a smile. "Actually opening a book, to do research for a school assignment, instead of just typing into a computer and getting all the information you need"

"It was actually quite fun" said Alex, with a laugh. "Spending hours upon hours in the library, trying to find the right information in so many books"

"We already know you were a big nerd in high school, mom" said Hallie, with a laugh. "You don't have to remind us"

"Yes, well I liked school" she replied, with a smile and then looked to Donovan. "So are you going to go to the twenty year reunion; since you did miss out on going to the ten year one"

"I don't know" replied Donovan, with a small shrug of his shoulders. "Going back there, walking those halls again; it will bring back a lot of memories, and some memories I really don't want bought back"

"Memories of her" said Alex, looking at a husband; a small frown crossing her face.

"Yes, it will" replied Donovan, with a nod and looking to his wife also. "And I do still occasionally wonder, you know what if things had been different"

"What if, what?" asked Elijah, looking to his father. "Had been different?"

"Umm, just something with my high school girlfriend" he replied, looking to his oldest son. "But I can't help but not think that it worked out for a reason, and that was a good one; since it meant I met your mother and then had the four of you"

"Donnie" said Alex, looking to their children and seeing the confused looks on their faces, and then to her husband of sixteen years. "I do think, maybe now they are older enough to understand all this; and also as well they do have a right to know too"

"What should we know" said Hallie, looking to her mother and then father.

"It's probably that dad was a complete loser in high school" said Tyler, with a laugh. "And that is why he doesn't want to be going back"

"That's not what it is at all" replied Donovan looking to his son and shaking his head. "I was on both the football team and also track team; so it's not as if I wasn't popular"

"So, you were a jock" said Hallie, and Donovan looked to her with a nod.

"I was" he replied, with a laugh. "The jock that dated the head cheerleader, it was pretty much the high school cliché"

"So she broke you heart, huh?" asked Elijah, with a laugh; and Donovan looked to his son. "Sounds like cheerleaders haven't changed in the last twenty years, and they still are pretty much the same"

"It wasn't that at all" replied Donovan shaking his head. "Whilst we did break up, it was for more reasons than that of us not liking one another; but more that it became difficult to be around one another after what happened, happened?"

"What happened?" asked Hallie, and Donovan looked to her and then to Alex, who nodded her head; if telling him silently that it was now time to tell their children.

"Shelby" said Donovan, taking a deep breath and looking to his four children. "She and I started dating in our sophomore year, and being that of your typical high schoolers; we started you know doing stuff"

"Stuff as in what?" asked Jayden, and looking to his younger brother; Elijah commented "Adult stuff"

"Yes adult stuff" said Donovan, with a nod. "And that adult stuff, saw Shelby end up becoming pregnant"

"She had a baby?" asked Hallie, looking to her father; and he in turn looked to his daughter and nodded.

"She did, yes" he replied. "A little girl" he continued as his four children, silently looked to him. "But being that we were so young and still in high school; our parents thought it would be best if we gave her up for adoption"

"So if that's the case" said Elijah, looking to his father. "Then that would mean we have a half sister somewhere, out there"

"That is what it means, yes" replied Donovan with a nod. "And the reasons for me not telling you all this any sooner, is because I do often wonder if she is happy and safe and loved; by those who adopted her"

"So you don't know where she is?" asked Tyler, and Donovan looked to his second youngest son, shaking his head.

"I don't buddy, no" he replied. "Shelby and I did leave it up to her, if she was ever wanting to find out about us; so it's in that of her hands"

"But that's crazy" said Hallie, and looking to her father. "If she's your daughter, then doesn't she have a right to know who her father, and also mother are?"

"She does have that right, sweetheart" said Alex, looking to her daughter. "But it may also be" she continued as Hallie looked to her. "Something which she chooses not to know also; and that is her right, and we have to respect that"

"It would be just nice" said Hallie, with a small smile and looking around the table at her father, brothers and then mother. "To have a sister"

"Well maybe one day" said Donovan, looking to her with his own small smile. "She might choose to look into that of her birth family"

"I hope so" replied Hallie, with a nod; and the six of them continued on with dinner, not choosing to discuss any more that of the long lost daughter of Donovan Passarella; who really was actually closer to them than any of them even realised.

#IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM##IGAMSWM#

Taking the short flight from New York over to South Carolina, for the weekend that was his high school reunion; Alex and their four children staying back in New Rochelle, where their house was located; Donovan found it weird being back in the home where he lived as a child and teenager, being in the room where he and Shelby had conceived the little girl, that they never got to really hold; and wondered as he got ready to go to the reunion, if she would even be there at their reunion, since they hadn't exactly kept in contact after they both graduated that of Greenville High School.

After saying a goodbye to his parents, and borrowing that of his father's car; he made the short journey to the high school, where he'd spent four years of his life, and as he pulled into the car park, noted that in the last twenty years it certainly had changed a lot from what he'd remembered the school to be. With new buildings, and also that of the old ones updated; and looking to the gymnasium where the reunion was to be held, and seeing that that as well had had a facelift, he turned off the engine of the car, opened the door and got out.  
Closing up and locking his father's car, he gave a sigh as he started towards the familiar building, where he and Shelby had at one time spent a lot of time behind the bleachers in the gymnasium; and as he entered through the doors, he headed over to the table that had been put to one side, with a bunch of name tags on; as to remind those who might not recall that of faces who they were talking with now, and scanning over them looking for his name, he also looked to see if one for Shelby was there; giving him some indication as to say that she was maybe here. Spotting his name tag, and picking it up; he noted to himself that he didn't see one for the girl he'd been in love with during high school, and wondered if that meant she was not attending and it was the reason for no name tag; or because maybe she was already inside, catching up with their old school friends.

Pinning the name tag, to his shirt; he looked to the doors and took a deep breath, trying to psych himself up for the flashback to his past that he was about to be faced with.

"It's just seeing a bunch of old friends" he muttered to himself, as he walked towards the doors, and entered into the gymnasium; that had been decorated with the school colors of red and white, and also a sign plastered across the back wall, that said "Welcome back class of 1986"

Looking around and giving a small laugh, as he saw that of his former classmates, talking and laughing with one another; a male came striding towards him, a smile on his face. "Donnie Passarella" he said, with laugh. "Long time, no see man"

"Yeah, hey Tommy" he replied, looking to the guy that during high school years was one of his closet friends. "It's being a while"

"It has" said Tommy, with a nod and held out his hand; Donovan in return holding his own out to shake that of his old friends. "We didn't see you at the ten year one, and thought maybe you never wanted to come back to this old place"

"Admit that I kind of didn't, want to come tonight" replied Donovan, with a nod; as Tommy looked to him. "But my wife was just about ready to have our third child at the same time the last one was, and I didn't want to leave in case that happened when I was here"

"Okay yeah, I get that" said Tommy, with a nod to his friend. "So three kids, then huh?"

"Umm four actually" he replied with a laugh. "Three boys and a girl"

"Wow" said Tommy, with a laugh as well. "Someone has been busy in the last twenty years"

"Yeah" said Donovan, with a smile too him. "So what about you, married, kids?"

"Married" replied Tommy, with a nod. "To this really great girl I met at college in Chicago; and we have three kids, two girls and a boy"

"That's great, man" said Donovan with his own nod. "So is she here, or at home"

"She's home" replied Tommy, looking to him. "Being home, is in Chicago" he continued with a nod. "What about your missues, she here?"

"Umm no, she's back in New York" replied Donovan. "Where we live; as she wasn't able to get the leave from work, to come back with me"

"She must trust you then" said Tommy, with a small laugh. "I know my wife would not be okay with my being in the same room that the girl I had a child with during high school was also in"

"Alex, knows about that. We have spoke of it" said Donovan with a nod. "And Shelby is here?"

"She is" replied Tommy, with a small nod and smile to his friend; and pointed over to where a group of girls were talking. "The one with the long brunette hair, that would be Shelby, formerly Pinciotti"

"Yeah, wow" said Donovan as he looked to where his friend, pointed. "She hasn't changed much"

"Nope, she hasn't" replied Tommy, with a laugh. "Still as gorgeous as ever"

"Yeah" replied Donovan with his own laugh as well. "I'm going to go over and say hi"

"Okay" said Tommy, with a nod to him. "Just stay away from the bleachers, huh?"

"I'm a happily married, man" replied Donovan looking to him with a laugh. "And I'm sure Shelby, is also happy with her life now as well" he continued, as he went to walk away and over to where Shelby was. "So that is not going to be happening"

"Whatever you reckon, man" said Tommy, with a laugh. "We'll catch up a bit later, talk some more"

"Sure okay" replied Donovan with a nod; and turning walked in the direction of where Shelby was talking with a group of girls, the ones that she'd most likely been friends with during their high school time. "Shelley" he said, as he approached, the group; and the four girls that were talking, looked to him.

"Wow, Donnie" said the brunette, that he knew instantly was that of Shelby. "Hi"

"Yeah, hi" he replied, with a smile to her. "It's been a long time"

"It has" said Shelby, with a nod. "Twenty years in fact"

"Yes" replied Donovan, with a laugh. "Hence us being here at our twenty year reunion"

"Well you haven't changed much at all" said Shelby looking at him with the same bright smile, that he found so endearing about her when they were in high school.

"Neither have you" said Donovan, with his own smile to her. "Still as gorgeous as you were back then"

"Oh I don't know about that" replied Shelby, with a laugh. "I think I have a few more lines on my face then I did back then"

"Not at all" said Donovan, shaking his head; as the girls who Shelby had been talking with, one of them who he remembered as being her best friend back then, Katie; said "We'll let you and Donnie, catch up. Find us later"

"Okay, I will" said Shelby, looking to her friend and nodding; the three girls walking away, and she looking back to Donovan. "So how have you been?"

"I've been good" replied Donovan, with a nod. "Live and work in New York now"

"So you never left there after moving for college" said Shelby, looking to him with interest; and Donovan shook his head.

"No, I fell in love with the hustle and bustle of the place" he replied with a laugh. "And can't imagine being anywhere else"

"Well I guess being a doctor there" said Shelby, with a nod. "It would be a fast paced environment"

"Actually didn't become a doctor in the end" said Donovan, shaking his head; and Shelby looked to him, replying "Oh"

"Yeah, got to say it did disappoint my parents, just a bit" he said with a small laugh; as Shelby nodded, that being one of the reasons why they had given away their daughter; because Donovan's parents didn't want it impacting on him becoming that of a doctor. "But, I did stay in the area of medicine in a way" continued Donovan. "And work as a paramedic"

"So still in ways it is that" said Shelby, with a nod to him. "And probably more so being that you're one of the first responders"

"Yes" replied Donovan, with his own laugh. "So what about you?" he asked. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm a book editor" replied Shelby, looking to him. "And as for personally, married with two girls"

"Yeah, I was just about to ask that, if you were" said Donovan with a nod. "Me, married with four; three boys and one girl"

"Wow, yeah four" said Shelby with a laugh. "I couldn't ever imagining having that many" she said, shaking her head. "Even though my sister, Immy; she does have four herself"

"Well technically, you kind of have three" said Donovan, with a small smile to her. "And I, five"

"Yes" said Shelby, with a small nod. "Do you ever wonder about her?"

"Sometimes, yeah" replied Donovan with a nod. "And especially now, being here, I do wonder definitely"

"She'd be twenty two now" said Shelby, with a small sigh. "That's so hard to even comprehend that" she said, looking to Donovan who nodded. "My eldest now is fifteen, and Immy's oldest is seventeen; and I can't ever imagining them going through what we went through back then"

"No, I can't imagine that with mine either" said Donovan, shaking his head. "My oldest, he's sixteen, and I can't imagine him being at all ready to be a father now"

"Same with my two girls" said Shelby with a nod. "I hated our parents back then, for making us give up our little girl" she continued as Donovan nodded his head in agreement. "But I do think it was the best, for both us and also her"

"I do, as well" replied Donovan, with a small smile. "So she's never come looking for you?"

"No, she hasn't" replied Shelby, shaking her head. "I would love it if she eventually maybe was too, but if she doesn't then she doesn't" she said, with a small sigh. "And I just got to hope that means that she is happy with her life"

"Yes same here" said Donovan, nodding his head. "She's never tried to contact me either" he continued. "So I hope that does mean, that us giving her away; meant that she got the best possible life she could"

"Well if she ever does contact me" said Shelby, looking to her high school boyfriend, with a smile. "I will definitely contact you and let you know"

"That would be great" replied Donovan, with a smile to her also. "And I will, if she finds me; do the same"

"Thank you" said Shelby, and after exchanging contact details, so that they were able to stay in touch; and let the other one know if the daughter that had when they were younger was to one day find either of them, the two of them went off to talk with more of their friends from their high school years.

* * *

 _End Note: Now if you know my writing, there are obviously with this story; be that of little twists that you probably will never see coming. We all know how maybe from the now defunct "Everywhere You Look", that Rachel will eventually come into the story. But I one day, came up with a brilliant little twist, and like all of my connecting up in ways that you would never see coming, this one I feel is just a brilliant; and also in a way that of a little heartbreaking and I can't wait to write it when I get to that chapter.  
So that is why this chapter, looking into Donovan's life; is so important to the overall story, and if you read carefully you might just pick up on the little clue I have thrown into it, as to how that will come into play later on!_

 _Anyway, thanks always for reading; and if you haven't already to hit the 'author alert' box at the end here, so that you will know always when I post new stories and also any updates on any other story! As they all do connect, in the most mysterious of ways!_

 _Love always,  
KJ xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_


End file.
